Pain
by legendm
Summary: Blair is in pain and Jim wants to help free him of it.


PAIN

by

Legendm

"Blair, how do you feel?" Jim asked as he entered the loft. Blair was lying on the sofa

holding his side. "Terrible," he said as he grimaced in pain. "I have your medication. I'll

get you a glass of water so you can take them," Jim said, as he headed for the kitchen

to get the water. "Jim, I told you I don't take drugs." These aren't drugs, Chief. They

are for the pain. "They are drugs, Jim. Just…just they are the legal kind. Legal or not,

they still are drugs and I'm not putting any kind in my body."

"I don't believe you, Chief. You are just going to lay there in pain. You aren't even 

going to take the medicine to get rid of the awful pain." "No, Jim, I'm not. Oh, God,

it hurts," he wailed as he grasped his ribs.

"Blair, you can't just lay there in pain all night. You'll never get any rest or sleep"

"I'm still not taking any of those pills. End of discussion."

"Suite yourself. It's your body, not mine. I'm going to bed." Jim sat the bottle of

pills down on the counter and headed up the stairs.

"I love you too, Jim," Blair called out to him as Jim headed up the stairs.

"Hmp," came Jim's reply.

Blair lay on the sofa trying not to think of the pain that flowed through his entire body.

Especially the part of his body where his ribs were located. The pain was almost unbear-

able. He thought back to the accident that afternoon that put him in this position. He

was on his way from the University heading for the Cascade Police Department where

he was going to meet Jim. They were going on a stake-out that night. That stupid Ford

Explorer ran the red light and slammed right into him. Right on his side. The people

at the hospital said I was damn lucky to be driving such an old car and that it was a

good thing that I had my seat belt on. The car being old and more durable than

the newer cars. That's probably what saved my life. The Ford was on him before he

even saw it and it was too late to take any evasive action to prevent it from hitting 

him. He refused to take any medication at the hospital, so the doctor gave Jim the

prescription and told him to have it filled. Like that was going to work. "Ha! Ha!

Jim, I still didn't take the pills." But, now, as the pain seem to increase, he was having

second thoughts about taking them. 

He got up off the sofa, biting his lip to keep from crying out in agony. Looking

over at the counter, he saw the pharmacy bag that contained the pain pills sitting

on the kitchen counter. He shuffled over to the counter, picked the bag up and took

the small bottle out. He held the bottle up to the light, looking at the pills as he turned

the bottle over and over. "No, I can't. I can't do it." He sat the bottle down, turned

and shuffled to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Damn!" Jim said, as he watch Blair pick up the bottle, look at the pills and then

slam the bottle back down on the counter without as much as even taking a pill.

He couldn't believe Blair was being so stubborn. He couldn't believe he would rather

suffer with the pain than put an end to it. Jim turned over in his bed and was soon asleep.

A few hours later, he was awaken by a sound coming from downstairs. He opened

his eyes as he laid there listening to the low moaning sound. "Blair, he's in more pain

than before. Damn him! What is wrong with him? Why don't he take the damn pills?

Why would he rather suffer with the pain than get rid of it?" Not being able to stand

it any longer, he got out of bed and went down stairs to Blair's room. Not knocking,

he entered the room. Blair lay on the bed doubled up, moaning in pain. "Chief,

this is crazy. Take the pills so the pain will stop. So you can get some sleep. I

know your ribs are crying out in pain and you aren't making it any better."

"No," Blair wailed, gasping as another wave of pain hit him. "I'll be all right."

"No, you won't! Look at yourself! You can barely move! You're all doubled

up in pain! You can barely talk!. You think I like seeing and hearing you like this?

Well, I don't. It's hurting me just seeing you like this. Please take the pills."

"Jim, it's not your decision. I'm telling you...no. I'm not going to take any damn

pills. I'll get through this...with or without you."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. Why don't I fix you some of that herbal tea you

like so much? It might help you to sleep."

"Okay, that will be just great," Blair whispered. Just barely above sentinel hearing.

Jim left the room and went into the kitchen to fix the tea. He couldn't believe Blair would

rather suffer than take the pills. What's all this about not taking drugs? What's up

with that anyway? Jim sat the pot of water on the stove to boil as he reached into the

cabinet and took out the herbal tea and a mug. As he stood there waiting for the water to

boil, he could still hear Blair moaning in pain. "What is the hell wrong with him? Why

won't he take the pills? What is it about not putting any drugs in his body? " This he

would have to investigate further. Jim's eyes caught sight of the bottle of pills sitting 

on the counter. He picked the bottle up and stared at it. He heard Blair let out another

heart-retching scream. "That does it! You are going to take these pills one way or the

other." Jim took the top off the bottle and shook out two of the little pills. He dropped

them into the mug, put the tea in the mug and then poured the hot water in. He picked

up the spoon and stirred the liquid, making sure the pills dissolved along with the tea.

"I'm sorry buddy, but, I can't bare hearing you scream out in pain like that. I would do

as much for any animal crying out in pain. Jim took the hot tea into Blair's bedroom.

"Here you go, Chief, hot tea." Jim sat on the bed, carefully lifting Blair up into a sitting

position, letting his head rest against his chest. Blair let out another round of pain,

grasping his sides. "Okay, buddy, drink this. Careful, it's hot." Blair blew on the hot

liquid and then tasted it. Jim flinched as Blair took a sip of the tea, fearing that he might

taste the pills he had put in it. "Mmmm, this is good," breathed Blair. "Thanks, Jim."

"You're welcome. Here, drink some more." Jim said, as he held the cup to Blair's

mouth. Blair slowly sipped the hot liquid, letting it soothe his insides, eliminating some

of the pain he was feeling. "Come on, drink it all down," Jim urged. Blair sipped on

the tea until it was all gone. "That's it, good boy." Jim sat the empty cup on the bedside

table. Still holding Blair to his chest, he could feel the man slumber against him.

"How do you feel?" Jim asked.

"Better, thanks." 

" How's the pain?"

"Almost gone," replied a sleepy Blair.

"Good." Jim held Blair until he was sound asleep.

"Rest, my friend. Pain free. I'm sorry I had to do this. If you ever find out, I hope

you can find it in your heart to forgive me. If not, then, I'm sorry you can't." Jim

laid the sleeping Guide down on the bed and covered him up. "Goodnight, Chief."

Jim left the bedroom and went back to his own room and fell instantly asleep.


End file.
